victoriouscadefandomcom-20200213-history
Eliana
Eliana is the real life pairing friendship of Elizabeth Gillies and''' Ariana Grande''' (Eli/zabeth and Ari/'ana'). They are best friends in real life and hang out on and off set. It has nothing to do with''' Cade', although some fans might think so. Eliana Moments *When they were 15 years old they both starred in the musical "13" on Broadway. They were two out of the only three cast members who were not recast. During this time, they shared a dressing room. They acted silly together and were refered to by the director as, "the kids." *They sang a song together for Victorious called "Give It Up". *They have been in multiple live chats together on Ustream. *They were seen getting frozen yogurt together. *While on set, they act crazy and silly together. *Both girls love the play Next To Normal and made a video of themselves singing along and watching a tape of it. During the video, Ariana squeals and hugs Liz and tackles her sideways. The video is shot with them on Ariana's bed. In another part of the video, they mouth along with the music and fall dramatically over one another. *They make videos together on Ariana's Youtube account. *On many Ustreams, Ariana does her impression of Liz's performance during the number "Getting Ready" in''13 ''(the musical in which they both starred). *In one of Ariana's YouTube videos, Liz and Ariana are at the zoo together and both take videos of Eric Lange talking to the camel (Leon was also at the zoo with them). *When they were singing together on Freak The Freak Out, Liz commented that it felt just like old times. *Ariana has said in an interview with ''Clevver TV that 13 wasn't their first job together. "Victorious" is their 7th consecutive job together. *The two sang "Found a Way" (the theme song for Drake & Josh) in one of the YouTube videos Dan Schneider posted. *In an interview with ''Tiger Beat ''magazine Liz said that she lives with Ariana and that sometimes she has to wake up Ariana because Ariana likes to sleep in and Liz is an early riser. She also said they were like sisters. *Ariana and Liz both ship Cat/Jade (Cade). In a Ustream they did together they said they saw Katy Perry and Rihanna were sitting together at the VMAs and said they had a moment because they looked like Cat and Jade (Rihanna with red hair and Katy Perry with black and highlighted hair). Also Liz and Ariana both tweeted (Ariana also favorited it on her youtube) a fanmade video where it had Cat/Jade. *Liz's nickname for Ariana is Ari. *On yfrog, Liz posts a picture of Ariana sleeping and says "this is what I woke up next to", so this must mean that they slept in the same bed, probably a birthday sleepover. *Liz performed for Ariana and helped cut her cake at Ariana's 18th birthday party. *Ariana tweeted "Happy birthday to one of my best friends on the planet. I love and adore you, @LizGillies. We're legal. Weird. Let's go...vote? <3". *In an interview with Popstar, Liz said that she'd never gone shopping with anyone in the cast but that she'd like to with Ariana sometime in the future. Video Gallery Random Songs Part 1 Random Songs Part 2 Bohemian Rhapsody Verrry very Next to Normal Live Chat Livin' on a Prayer Impersonation [Good Gurl] Category:Check out the Cade Gallery to! Category:Pairings